


Four

by almaia



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, slight Anna/Kristoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaia/pseuds/almaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfic anthology for the Days 1-4 of Jelsa Week 2015 hosted by jelsaweek.tumblr.com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprisingly Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> I made this fic anthology for Jelsa Week 2015 and the themes for the first four days are Summer, Autumn, Winter and Spring so I decided to play around the idea of combining the themes of the first four days together into one fic. I hope you guys will enjoy this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Day 1: Summer

A year has passed since Elsa was officially crowned the Queen of Arendelle

A year has passed since that dreadful summer when Elsa had frozen the entire Arendelle as a result of a confrontation with her sister who wanted to be given the blessing of marriage with a man who turned out to be treacherous.

A year has passed and not much has changed.

Sure, Elsa had learned to control the ability she once concealed. She has learned to use it in the appropriate times and she has learned to moderate it on intense situations when its power would spike up.

But there was one problem, she still had a lack of confidence in ruling Arendelle due to the constant demand for her to show up in public or talk to people she has never met in her life and she knows very well that she cannot rest on that lack of confidence forever.

Thankfully, she was not alone. Anna and Kristoff who have been conferred as Crown Princess and Prince respectively after their marriage some few months back – were there to help her in areas that she lacks in. They were usually the ones who took charge of public matters when Elsa feels that she could not do it. They were also the ones who helped her lessen her lack of confidence in ruling the kingdom.

But the person who would help her gain much of her needed confidence was a man she met during the celebration that commemorated her first year in the throne…

“I’ve heard so much about you” this person had told her. She was quite unsure whether to entertain this man or not – for one thing, she was not so open on the idea of pursuing marriage yet unlike her sister who pursued it – once to the extent of almost risking her life.

“I’m amazed…” Elsa told the person, hoping that those words become her ticket to terminating the conversation that she was so unsure of continuing, “I’m simply a Queen of this Kingdom, nothing more, nothing less.”

“I’m just one of the thousands who have gone here tonight to celebrate the occasion” By occasion, the person meant the anniversary of Elsa’s coronation.

“Please go on, you enthrall me.” Elsa let out a slight smile when she motioned for the person to keep talking. She wanted to know where this person comes from, he seemed very enigmatic for her. She had a slight feeling that he was probably one of the few people other than Kristoff, Anna and her palace staff who understood her well.

“I can understand you perfectly…” The person said with sincerity, he hoped that Elsa would be willing to stick around to listen to him, “and I like what I hear, what I hear and I believe I would be good for you too.”

“How so?” Elsa asked with curiosity. She wanted to know if this person was serious enough in his attempt to gain her trust or not. While she was starting to warm up with him, she still had slight reservations – all thanks to her sister’s experience with the deposed Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.

“I, too have lived in isolation.” The person narrated, “I too, have gone through sacrificing myself so that my sister may continue to live a better life.” He fixed his eye contact on Elsa as he continued, hoping that she would soon open up to him.

“You’ve really heard so much about me!” Elsa was taken aback when the person had related his experiences with hers, “Yet I haven’t heard much about you…”

“My apologies. I have overstayed your welcome.” The person looked down, embarrassed that he had violated a code of conduct to a royalty, “Your Royal Highness, the name is Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun.” Then he reached out his hand to take hers and he planted a kiss on her hand – earning a laugh from her.

 


	2. Autumn Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Day 2: Autumn

Jack and Elsa had known each other for a year now and he would regularly visit her at the palace when he was not busy with his duties as the Guardian of Fun.

Soon, those regular visits evoked feelings between the two that Anna would describe as “what people who are more than friends” would feel. Kristoff meanwhile would joke about how Jack will get the honorary title of “King of Fun” if he married Elsa – that of course, earning a death glare to him from Elsa.

The leaves around Arendelle had started to turn into different shades of orange and red – of course! It’s already autumn. The air was getting colder by then – but still not cold enough for people to walk around in more than four layers of clothing.

This particular moment, Jack and Elsa were at the palace balcony that faced the gardens and the sun was about to set. Jack had been very nervous to tell Elsa something that he had repeatedly promised himself to tell her but couldn’t.

He took a deep breath and…

“I met you in the dark of night, you were my lucky strike, we were crazy kids without a clue…”  He told her as he held her hand, “we were hanging from our knees, up in the willow trees easy like the month of June…” he was telling her the story about that night they first met; After he had kissed her hand, after she had laughed at him for his awkwardness – they soon found themselves that night, sneaking out of the palace and lounging on one of the willow trees in the palace grounds. Because if Elsa needed to divulge her personal life to someone, she decided that it must be done privately.

Elsa remembered that night as well as he did.  “I never thought I’d trust you to keep my secrets that night.” She said, smiling, “For the next nights, I was really worried. Worried that you might give my secrets to the wrong people, and then I was wrong – you’ve started to prove yourself a loyal man.” Some of those visits that Jack had on the palace were not of his own initiatives, they were sometimes on the orders of the kingdom so that they can ensure that he does not become a threat to the Queen’s life.

“I still remembered those days when the Crown Princess and her Prince would interrogate me.” Jack chuckled a bit and shuddered slightly at the thought of it – honestly, he felt intimidated over Anna’s feistiness and Kristoff’s physical build. Who knows what would happen to him if he dared to displease them.

“Once they get to trust you, which I think they already do.” Elsa spoke, “They will stop giving you the death glares and everything that makes you think of how fearful they could be.”

“Well anyway, what I’m trying to say is…” Jack said as he held on to Elsa’s hands, “Will you be my partner?”

“You have earned my sister and her husband’s trust. You have earned my trust. What do you think would my answer be?”

And Jack mouthed, “Is it a yes?”

And all Elsa gave to him was a smile.


	3. Merry Christmas…almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Day 3: Winter

People were getting ready to throw celebrations for the Winter season – a celebration known to many as Christmas. It was that time of the year again!

At this point, both Jack and Elsa were busy. For Jack, he was busy cheering up children who seemed weary on the season. For Elsa, she was busy coming up with plans for the Kingdom of Arendelle’s Winter Festival – the biggest Christmas event in the kingdom.

They were so busy that they barely had enough time to see each other. Kristoff and Anna decided that they needed to step in and at least make ends meet so that they could see each other, even if just for a few moments.

During one of those times when Elsa was taking a break from the Winter Festival preparations, Kristoff decided to engage her into a conversation…

“Your Royal Highness, it seems that something is missing today?” Kristoff said in a calm tone

“Missing? What is missing?” Elsa said in a seemingly frantic tone

“No…not about that. Not about your plans for the Winter Festival.” He reassured her, “I meant someone is missing.”

“Oh…but the palace staff are in complete attendance today. And you are here.” Elsa reassured him, “You must be tired from helping me organize the Winter Festival. Take a break like I am doing now.”

“Specifically, someone who is neither your palace staff or me is missing.” Kristoff specified some more

“Anna?!?” Elsa had now bolted up from her seat. The last thing she needs to be worried about today was her sister disappearing for no reason.

“It’s not Anna. She’s just in the kingdom, checking out the people who are putting up the decorations.”

“Oh…thank goodness!”

* * *

 

Anna walked around the main square of the kingdom as she checked out on the people who were hanging the decorations on street lamps. Then she noticed the person she was just looking for…

“Oh, hello Mr. Frost!” Anna said as she approached the white haired-man in a blue coat and brown pants

“For the hundredth time, please call me Jack!” Jack responded, “Why, what brings you here?”

“You know, just checking the progress of the people decorating this place.” Anna was quite hopeful that Jack would have some spare time for what she’s about to let him do, “Oh, and do you happen to be free for dinner? We’d love to invite you!”

It took him long enough to answer. The thing is, he is free for the night but he also wants to take some rest from the Guardian duties. He’s only dropped by Arendelle to check out the Winter Festival preparations, then he was going to leave afterwards – until Anna approached him.

“Jack?”

He can’t say no. Not to Anna. Despite having known Elsa’s family for over a year, he still feared rejecting offers from them when he knows that these offers very well fit into his free time.

“Of course, I would love to!”

“Good! See you at seven in the evening!”

* * *

 

It didn’t take him long to enter the palace, Anna and Kristoff themselves personally escorted him into the palace and they talked to him about how excited they were for the Winter Festival and how honored they were to have him for dinner that night.

While he, he just wanted to get it over with. He did not have the slightest idea what the dinner was for. Yes, Elsa popped into his mind once but he remembered that she was busy too. Obviously, it would not make good sense for him or her family to disturb her.

And when the doors to the dining room opened…

“Hello, it seems that I’m supposed to be expecting you…” Elsa said from the far end of the table

“Elsa…I’ve never been so glad to see you!” Jack said with a shimmering expression

“Well, you see, the Crown Princess and Prince of this Kingdom decided it was a good idea to set us up together…” Elsa then fired up a sharp glare to Anna and Kristoff

“We just wanted you two to spend the time together. That’s all.” Anna explained

“Besides, you two need a lot to catch up on!” Kristoff said as he hurriedly pulled Anna out of the dining room with him

“So…am I just going to stand here or…” Jack was dumbfounded about what was happening

“Take a seat.” Elsa ordered, “We can’t put their efforts to waste.”

Secretly, they were mutually happy over Anna and Kristoff’s efforts to bring them together. They would initiate it themselves but then, they were pretty busy enough to even think of it.


	4. No reservations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Day 4: Spring

Once upon a time, they enthralled each other on the great halls of the palace and a year passed and they began their relationship beyond friendship on a balcony that faced the autumn sunset.

Three years had passed since then. The season was spring. Jack and Elsa were now facing the altar where they were about to exchange vows. A minister officiated the ceremony and Anna and Kristoff stood in as the maid of honor and best man respectively.

And speaking of Anna and Kristoff, this very day marked their third year of marriage and a week before, Anna had announced that she was now pregnant with her first child. It took longer than expected for Anna to be pregnant with her first child but that didn’t matter. She and Kristoff would rather wait for the right time to have their first child than to be forced to.

Going back to the wedding, as the minister began the ceremony, Jack and Elsa looked at each other’s eyes as if to convey the thoughts running through their mind…the excitement and anxieties that they feel from getting married.

“Good Lord, please let this marriage work out…” Elsa said in her thoughts as she looked at Jack, “There is a reason why they call this thing we’re doing a marriage and I don’t want to be that hypocrite. That hypocrite who told her sister to re-evaluate her decisions before tying the knot or let alone, entering relationships.”

“I don’t want to disappoint her. Please don’t let me disappoint her” Jack thought. He had done as much as she did to make their relationship go this far and wasting his efforts is the last thing he’ll ever think of doing, “Okay Jack, you are going to make this work.”

Elsa could remember very well those times when they’d shut each other out and sometimes – she thought of simply giving up already. Jack worried that those times would come again when Elsa would shut him out in the heat of an argument. Such as that one time when Jack and Elsa were supposed to go together to the Southern Isles on a diplomatic visit-slash-vacation.

_“I am disappointed and annoyed because you were the one who originally thought that we should go together to the Southern Isles,” Elsa told Jack in an infuriated tone, “and you’re the one who decides to back out?!?”_

_“Something came up Elsa. I’m so sorry.” Jack was already then, pleading for her understanding and forgiveness, “I promise to make this up to you in the latest time possible.”_

_But his plead was never really heard because by then, she had already slammed the door on him shut._

Oh, Jack would shudder whenever that memory played in his mind! Elsa was the one to be feared the most when you get her mad – it was quite obvious on that time her sister had begged her to bless her marriage with the now-deposed Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.

Elsa meanwhile, felt guilty for the times when she had lashed out her anger on Jack. She remembers the harsh words and actions she has put upon him on those times that she snapped in his presence. Despite all of those, he still stuck by her side and she was grateful and guilty of it at the same time.

“Will you, Jack Frost, accept Queen Elsa of Arendelle as your lawfully wedded wife?”

Hesitation suddenly left Jack’s system when he mouthed the words, “I do.”

“And will you, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, accept Jack Frost as your lawfully wedded husband?”

For once, the guilt she experienced had diminished, and she too, echoed the words, “I do.”

“You may now kiss the bride.”

And in that moment, Jack and Elsa left behind their worries on each other. They’d prefer to revel more on the things that brought out the best of them and for the first time, shared a kiss as the King and Queen of Arendelle.

They have dropped their reservations on each other for something much better.


End file.
